Don't Let Go
by Ryomou
Summary: A recollection of a handful of kisses shared over the course a lifetime. Cary/Joe
1. May It Be

I read a fanfiction with this kind of format for the anime series Naruto, and I just had to try it for myself. Right now, I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be—I'm thinking about six, give or take a few. If anyone has some ideas for a couple of good situations, I'd be more than happy to hear them and add them to what I already have planned. But, until then, sit back and enjoy. :D

**Warnings: Boy/Boy fluff. Don't like it, don't read it. (And don't you dare say I didn't warn you—it's right here in bold letters.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from Super 8, I'm just using them for my own amusement.

* * *

><p>Their first kiss happened when they were seven. Both boys had just entered the first grade, and even then Cary was smaller than everybody else in their class. He and Joe shared a cubby at the back of the room despite their seats being far apart, and they met there often to excitedly chatter in the way that all kids do. Their topics ranged from sports, to fireworks, to bugs, to worms, to dinner, to crayons, to 'Hey, did you see Justin pull Caitlin's hair?' because he liked her but didn't want her to know.<p>

The small blond was sitting next to his dark haired friend on the blue carpeted floor during craft time when he saw them. Through the open door and down the narrow poster-decorated hallway was a couple holding hands. They looked like older kids, maybe in fourth or fifth grade—and Cary thought that was weird because their classrooms were on the other side of the school. He pointed this out to Joe, and he said it was weird too. So, like spies, they tiptoed closer to the door and watched.

The girl nervously played with her hair, shifting her weight from foot-to-foot as she quietly conversed with the boy in front of her. They were too far away for Cary to hear what they were saying, but their body language got the message across clear. The boy wrapped his arms around the girl, giving her a long hug before gently tilting her head up and pressing his lips against hers. Joe gasped.

"Are they _kissing_?" he hissed with wide eyes.

"I-I think so. Right there in the hallway too. I mean, a teacher could see!"

"Wow…"

"Mrs. Burke! Joe and Cary are tryin' to sneak away!" Karra Roberts yelled in her whiny, high pitched voice. The boys groaned in frustration.

"She's such a tattle-tale!" the blond exclaimed.

"Cary, Joe. Come over here. You both know better than that," Mrs. Burke scolded in a caring voice. She was a plump woman, with bright green eyes and curly brown hair, and all the students liked her because she didn't holler at you if you did something wrong.

"Yes, Ma'am," Joe politely answered, getting up and nudging his friend on the shoulder to tell him to follow. Cary took one last look at the affectionate pair before sighing and trudging his way to the teacher's desk.

* * *

><p>It was recess when it took place. Charles had just instigated a rowdy game of Cops and Robbers and Joe and Cary were the bad guys. They all ran around, making a ruckus as they loudly faked gunfire and recited lines from the latest movies. Joe charged through the sandbox, cleverly evading police and nearly running a tiny girl over in the process. Base was the cement platform behind the music room, a building that was a good basketball court distance away. That's where he and Cary would take a breather and plan their escape while their plump friend tried to lure them out. He could see the shorter boy out of the corner of his eye, pushing his legs as fast as they would go, rolling and dodging more than what was really necessary. He liked that about Cary—he exaggerated. He made things more fun.<p>

The boys tore through the blacktop, interrupting games of hopscotch and foursquare on their quest for freedom. The music room was close: Four feet, three feet, two feet—jump over a stray ball—six inches, safe! The robbers high-fived, laughing as Charles's wound his siren effect down and ordered them to come out with their hands up. Cary had to rest his hands on his knees as he gasped for air, and Joe had a sharp stitch in his side, but to them it was worth it.

"We're awesome, man!" the shorter boy exclaimed, looking up at his friend through dark eyelashes.

"I know, right! Did you see Kimmy's face when Charles almost ran over her?"

"She was so mad!"

They laughed again, faces turning red and stomachs aching so bad that they had to sit down. Joe had sweat dripping from his hair, a side effect of Ohio's humid August heat. He wiped a hand over his forehead to keep it from running into his eyes.

"Hey," Cary muttered, still breathing heavy and pointing off in the distance. "Isn't that the girl from earlier?" The brunette squinted, and sure enough, it was her. And like before, she was toying with her hair and holding hands, only this time it was with a different boy.

"Yeah. What happened to the other guy?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I dunno," Joe sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"I can't believe they kissed right in the middle of the hallway," Cary said, shaking his head in disbelief. He wasn't used to seeing public displays of affection, not even from his own parents.

"I can't believe they were _kissing_." The taller boy had seen his parents kiss before, along with a few people on TV, but that's about it.

"What's the big deal anyway? It looks…gross."

"Preston said it's supposed to feel good. Like…you see sparks or something."

"How would Preston know? He's never even talked to a girl."

"I don't know. That's just what he told me."

An easy silence fell over playground, and Cary toyed with the hem of his shirt as he shook one foot with restless energy. Blue eyes peeked to the side, examining his companion.

"Did he say what kind of sparks? You know, like fireworks?" he asked, chewing on his lower lip, revealing large, crooked front teeth. He had lost them both at the same time in Kindergarten; years before other kids even started losing theirs. Sometimes they made fun of him—giggling and telling him he looked like a rabbit. He acted like it didn't bother him, but the first time it happened he fled to the bathroom and cried. Joe was the only person that went after him.

"No, I think he meant more like…you feel tingles."

"Oh…well…have you ever kissed anyone? Someone that's not family?" he asked, releasing his shirt to wring his hands together.

"No!" Joe exclaimed, head shooting up from where he'd been staring at an ant on the ground. "Have you?"

"No!"

"O-okay…"

"Yeah…"

Both stared at each other with huge eyes, and for the first time in his life Joe noticed that Cary had a light dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks. They hurriedly looked away, only to make eye contact again a few second later. The silence between them was no longer comfortable, and instead was extremely awkward. The taller boy scratched uncomfortably at his head.

"D-do you wanna...?" Joe questioned, making and odd gesture with his arms.

"I…I dunno. D-do you?"

"I dunno…"

Silence fell again, and they could both hear Charles shouting orders to the rest of his team on the other side of the building.

"M-maybe…once…just to…ya know…" Cary offered, bashfully looking down and rubbing his knuckles together.

"T-to try it…" the brunette finished.

"Yeah…to see what the big deal is."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Joe slowly turned his body so that they were facing one another, legs criss-crossed and knees touching. The smaller boy's heart pounded in his chest and his gut twisted itself into knots that made him feel like he was about to puke. His eyes darted to his friend's lips, and they looked soft and pink and slightly moist.

"I-I don't know what to do," Joe admitted, anxiously tapping his fingers on his legs.

"Well, what do the adults do?" Cary probed, not willing to admit that he was just as clueless.

"We're supposed to close our eyes…I know that part."

"How am I supposed to find you if my eyes are closed?"

"I don't know…just go straight?"

"Then what?"

"Then…our lips touch. And…that's it."

"A-alright," Cary stuttered, leaning down a little more so he wouldn't be able to miss. Joe mimicked the action, making sure that their faces were only inches apart. "On the count of three?"

"One…" Joe began, letting out a shaky breath.

"Two…" Cary mumbled, wetting his mouth.

"Three." Eyes snapped shut and the kids shot forward, lips connecting in a quick pop kiss. The blonde's head swam and his pulse roared in ears, drowning out their surroundings completely. The next second, his was sitting straight up, staring at Joe, who looked almost as shocked as he felt.

"D-did it happen?" the brunette questioned. "I don't…remember anything."

"I don't either. I think…I think I passed out."

"Me too."

"Should we…try again?"

"P-Probably," Cary said with an unsteady shrug.

"Okay…On three again?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

This kiss was longer than the first, and to Cary, it seemed to last forever. The mouth against his became the center of his universe, and all he was aware of was a certain pair of warm, petal soft lips. Joe's lips. Tingles shot through his body, fierce and strong like a bolt of lightning—spreading heat down to his fingers and his toes whilst cool chills raced up his spine. So this is what Preston had been talking about…these were the sparks. The boys parted with a small _'pop'_, and Joe had to brace himself by holding on to one of Cary's shoulders. He looked more dazed now than he had before. Blue eyes locked onto brown, and the blonde's heart fluttered.

"T-that was…" Joe couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I-it was…" Cary nodded.

A shrill whistle was blown three times, echoing back so all the kids could hear it. The ground duty was signaling the end of recess.

"Aw, man!" Charles complained, stomping around to grab his friends. "What took you guys so long? We didn't get to finish our game!"

"Uh…w-we were just—" The taller boy sputtered, but the rest of his excuse was cut off.

"Whatever, we'll finish it later. C'mon, let's go. I don't wanna get in trouble." He grabbed Joe's collar and tugged him to his feet. Stunned, Cary simply followed.

* * *

><p>Tada! All fluffy and sweet and probably full of grammatical errors. I hate begging, but <strong>please <strong>review. It brings so much joy to my heart. Also, fill free to let me know if you found any mistakes. I like to go back and fix them. Until next time! :D


	2. The Rain Must Fall

First and foremost, thank you to my awesome reviewers **Kittii Couture** and **I love the Pyro**** (who reviewed despite not supporting the pairing, which I really appreciate.) **Your comments literally made my day, which is why this next chapter came out so fast.

Just a note: In the movie, and even during the credits, we never learn Cary's last name so I just made it Nelson. It's simple and common, and I don't think it sounds all that bad.

**WARNINGS: Angsty boy/boy fluff. **

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…*sad sigh*

* * *

><p>Their second kiss came four years later, when both boys were eleven. Cary sat out on his front lawn, nose and cheeks stained a splotchy red from hours of relentless tears. He sniffled, and it made his head hurt. The yelling inside was getting louder, meaning his parents were getting closer to the door. It swung open, smashing against the paneling of the house before bouncing back, nearly hitting his father in the face.<p>

"Fuck you, Rick!" his mother screamed, not giving a shit about the neighbors peeking out their widows or her own child watching from the grass. "Stay out of my house! Stay out of my life! And stay the fuck away from my son!"

"Fine, you crazy bitch!" his father countered, storming down the porch steps, lugging two suitcases with him. "Let's see you pay the bills without me! I'm sure Cary's always wanted to know what living in a fucking trailer park is like!"

"Don't you dare bring him into this! We're fine without you! In fact, we're better off without you, you arrogant son of a bitch!" She grabbed something off the table in their entryway and hurled it at her husband with unbelievable force. It was a lamp, and Rick sidestepped so that it missed him and shattered all over the sidewalk.

Cary flinched and shut his eyes, trying hard not to sob at the open display of hatred. His family was breaking—and he felt like it was his fault. Maybe if he had done better in school they wouldn't have fought so much. Maybe if he didn't play with fire more than he did with toys, his father would stay. Maybe if he liked sports, his mom would have something to smile about. Maybe if he hadn't been born, none of this would have happened. His parents would still be a happy couple, probably not married, but doting on each other and snuggling in bed either way.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," Rick threatened in a low voice. Cary opened his big blue eyes, desperately gazing into his father's steely grey ones. He just frowned and turned away, walking to his car and throwing his luggage into the back seat. The small boy's heart ripped in two.

"Cary, come inside," his mother called as the car began to pull away from the curb. He ignored her and ran out to the street, hoping his Dad would see him in the rear-view mirror and look back. He didn't. He just kept driving. "Now, Cary!" she demanded. He shook his head.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Joe for a little bit," he declared in a hoarse voice. "I'll be back before it gets dark." Cary didn't wait to hear his mom's answer, opting to jump on his bike and race down the street instead. A few concerned neighbors observed from their porches, hands pressed to their hearts in a way that screamed _'that poor boy.' _Those looks made him angry, but all he could do was peddle harder and hope his tears didn't blind him.

* * *

><p>The frantic knock on Joe's window almost scared the boy to death. He accidentally squeezed the glue bottle in his hand a little too tight, shooting a sticky glob of paste all over the airplane model he was working on. He cursed before nervously looking around, hoping his mother hadn't heard him. Someone pounded on his window again, shaking the flimsy glass inside its frame.<p>

Joe dropped what he was doing, making sure to wipe the excess glue off of his hands and onto his pants before grabbing his curtains to pull them apart. Seeing the person outside made the brunette's stomach sink. Cary's face was damp with a mixture of sweat and tears, and strands of his unruly blond hair clung desperately to his rosy cheeks. His blue eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and he kept rubbing full, pouty lips together like he was trying not to cry. Today was the day. The Nelson family divorce was now in full swing. Joe tugged his window open.

"I…I didn't want to go to the door," Cary explained, the words coming out raw—like the inside of his throat had been scraped with sandpaper.

"It's fine," Joe reassured in what he hoped was a comforting tone. "Do you want to come in?" The blond shook his head 'no'.

"C-can you come out for a while?"

"Sure. I'll meet you out back." Joe closed his window and ran out of his bedroom, tugging his shoes on along the way. "Mom!" he hollered, despite knowing that she was in the kitchen.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she answered.

"Can I go hang with Cary for a few hours?" He felt her hesitate. Neither one of his parents fully trusted Cary…with understandable reason. After all, he did catch their couch on fire once. But where his dad was stern, his mother was soft, and she always gave people the benefit of the doubt.

"Just be home before it gets dark."

"Okay, I will. Thanks Mom!" Joe charged out of the house, almost running into his friend that was standing right outside the door. The boys stared at one another for a moment, and a few stray droplets traced their way down Cary's face, collecting at the corners of his mouth and dripping off his chin. He sniffled once, and then the blond was buried in Joe's shirt as strong arms wrapped around him in a fierce hug.

"It's gonna be okay," Joe soothed, resting a cheek on top of the shorter boys head. Cary's heart ached, and the heaviness was so strong that it was actually physically painful. He slowly returned the brunette's embrace, squeezing tight. "Just let it out, man. It's okay. I'm not going to tell." He let out a shaky breath, and for the first time since the whole ordeal started, Cary wept freely.

* * *

><p>"I think it might make you feel better," Joe urged, sticking his hands in his pockets. They were walking on the railroad tracks back to his house so Cary could pick up his bike before going home. They had wandered around town and found a place to set off the blond's newest fireworks as an alternative to talking—and the taller boy was starting to regret it. Cary had been uncomfortably silent all evening and Joe felt guilty just letting him go. So, he pressed him to open up now, before it got too late.<p>

"There isn't a lot to talk about," Cary insisted, pausing to pick up a stick from the ground. "They fought, I ran outside, they followed, they fought some more, Mom threw a lamp, and Dad split." Small hands snapped the stick in half.

"Cary, we've been friends since we were five. There's more to it than that, and we both know it."

The shorter boy sighed as his legs stopped moving. He broke his now two sticks into four pieces and threw them as hard as he could, trying to see how far they would go. He lost sight of one as it disappeared in the light of the setting sun, and the rest fell noisily into the trees surrounding them. He ran anxious fingers through his long hair before sitting on the edge of the tracks.

"He didn't say goodbye Joe," Cary admitted in defeat. He cradled his face in his hands, purposefully staring at the ground. "He didn't even look back." Joe lowered his body next to his friend's, gently gripping his shoulder. "You know, they've always fought a lot…but I never heard them cuss at each other like that. _Never. _And I was right beside them the entire time…and they just pretended I wasn't there..." Tears pricked the back of his eyes again, and he impatiently rubbed them away. "I…I c-can't even remember the last time one of them told me to be safe…t-to stay out of trouble…and it's b-been even longer s-since I heard a-an 'I love you'…" His voice hitched and cracked terribly, giving away his anguish. "I…I f-feel like i-it's my fault Joe…I-I could have been…I could have been a better son…"

"No, Cary," Joe whispered. "Don't think like that. What's going on…it's between the two of them. It has nothing to do with you or anything you did."

"I h-heard them t-talking one night…not yelling…j-just talking…a-about me…" The blond moved his hands from his face to clench his hair, and a strong sob made his whole body quake. "They s-said…I was an accident…a m-mistake…If Mom hadn't gotten p-pregnant then her and Dad w-would have split up a l-long time ago…I r-ruined everything for them Joe! I ruined their l-lives…It w-would have been better if I was never b-born…"

"Stop," the brunette demanded, turning so he could pry Cary's hands from his head. "Stop talking like that." He held the two small palms between his bigger ones, watching as his friend lowered his face even more, rolling forward in a miserable slouch. "Look at me." The boy didn't budge. "Look at me," he repeated sternly, giving his hands a shake. He could see one blue eye peeking at him though a curtain of hair. "You are one of the most important people in my life, Cary. I mean that. Sure, you can be…a little scary sometimes, I'm not gonna lie. But that's one of the things I like most about you. You're never afraid to try something dangerous or new." Joe moved to brush Cary's blond locks away from his face, gently tucking it behind his ear in a way that made him feel both self-conscious and girly. The shorter boy blushed, the color glaring vibrantly on his fair skin.

"Me and the guys…we need you," Joe continued, trailing his thumb along the blonde's warm cheek. "Our lives wouldn't be the same if you weren't there…So, don't you dare think that you don't matter…that things would be better if you were gone…Because you're more important than you'll ever know…" He had no idea what possessed him to do it, but the taller boy removed his thumb from Cary's face and replaced it with his lips—giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. The contact made Cary shiver, and he fought to hold back the gasp that wanted to escape.

Hesitantly, he placed a hand on the back of Joe's neck, making it so he couldn't pull away as he turned his head. Blue eyes stared into deep brown ones through heavy lids, and both briefly noticed how dilated the other's pupils were.

"Joe…" Cary whispered, unsure of himself. The brunette rubbed their noses together in a sweet Eskimo kiss, and the blond could feel his moist breath ghosting over his lips.

"It's okay…" Joe murmured, boldly tangling his fingers in his friend's hair. That was all Cary needed. His eyes fluttered shut as mouths connected, and the pain in his heart was replaced by subtle nervousness. The sparks he had experienced when he was seven were still there, only now they were stronger and more furious than ever before. His legs shook with the force of them, and his arms tingled to the point of going numb. It felt like heaven.

Cary wrapped both of his arms around Joe's neck, holding the back of his head affectionately as the brunette tugged him closer. Their lips parted so they could breathe before joining again, just as gentle as the first time but still simmering with undiscovered passion. To Joe, Cary's mouth was softer than anything else in the world. His taste was spicy yet sweet, and his full lips fit perfectly against his own thin ones. His heart beat strong and loud inside his chest, and the expression 'butterflies in your stomach' was officially the biggest understatement in human history. He couldn't get enough.

Both were too young to fully understand the emotions caused by the exhilarating experience, but they enjoyed it all the same. Their kiss slowly dwindled before trickling off completely; ending in a series of small, quick pecks that left them breathless. Cary's tears were long gone, but Joe still ran his thumbs under his eyes and over his cheeks as if to erase the memory of them.

"Everything will be okay, Cary," he reassured, pressing their foreheads together. "I promise." The smaller boy reached down to hold his friend's hands as he nodded, closing his eyes again. He felt like he needed to cherish this moment, so he could remember it forever.

"Thanks Joe..."

* * *

><p>Yeah...I made Cary's family pretty dysfunctional because other parents don't seem to like him much and he's always running around with lighters and fireworks without getting in any trouble...I dunno...It just seemed to fit. I'm kind of nervous about this chapter since it is rather angsty and that's not really the genre I use when I write...<p>

Also, if you noticed any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it because I don't have a beta and I hate posting stories that have a million tiny errors. And review. Please review. **Please, please, please **review...**Please**. :D


	3. Lost in Paradise

I LIVE! I know I updated a few days ago and then changed my mind, and I'm _really sorry _about that, but I'm back with another chapter! :D (The one I removed has been posted as a separate story called Speechless, if you…I dunno…maybe wanna go and read it sometime. :P )

First though, I want to thank all my awesomely amazing reviewers: **Bee Rae** (Wow! That's one hell of a compliment! Thank you! Seriously. Poe is one of my absolute favorite authors and being compared to him is just…wow…Let me love you! XD ), **SmilexXxAmongxXxScowls**, **BG**, **Xani B**, **RhiannaNekozawa** (Aww, I'm sorry it made you cry, but I'm glad you liked it.), **AceyJacey**, **In The Loft**, **Illyric**, **Stara Aquila** (Thank you! The fact that you're not really a fan of the pairing but read the story anyway makes me happier than you could ever imagine!), **cosugimmebutterflies** (I loved you're review. Thank you so much for being so honest and so detailed about what you enjoyed. It's that kind of thing that keeps me writing—just knowing that someone out there can relate to the scenarios that I come up with. It really means a lot to me. ), **Heaven'sKnight15**, **BigTimeGleekBTR**, **Sir Gnome the Giant**, **ShoelessKayla**, **Razor 0603** (Hahaha! I was listening to Don't Let Go by Bryan Adams when I named it! :D), and, last but not least, **LaLaTink****. **You're guys' reviews fuel me like gasoline fuels Cary's fire, and I can never thank you enough for that.

**Warnings: Boy love, teenage hormones, and uncomfortable situations. **

Also, the song that's playing during this chapter is Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley. I listened to it on repeat the entire time I was writing, so if you're curious or want to read while it's playing, then you can find it here: http : / www. Youtube .com / watch?v=uqv5b0UjR4g (remove the spaces).

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.

* * *

><p>The third was when they were thirteen and just starting their last year of middle school. Fall had arrived much earlier than usual, turning the crisp September air from hot to chilly in a only a matter of weeks. Leaves were beginning to decay and drop off trees faster than people could rake them off their lawns, resulting in a sheet of vibrant orange and yellow hues draping the town of Lillian.<p>

Unlike all the other kids his age, who were outside enjoying the colorful season, Joe was indoors, pacing back and forth in his living room, nervously patting his pockets and staring at the door—anticipating the knock that was sure to come. It was a Saturday evening, and his parents had used their rare mutual time off to go on a much-needed date. Their classic dinner, dancing, and movie would run until at least eleven, they had warned—which gave Joe roughly four hours to do what needed to be done.

Sighing, the dark-haired teen turned on his heel for the hundredth time that night, digging his toes into the plush, shaggy carpet as pushed forward again. His stomach was a horrible tangle of nerves and knots that made him want to either cry or vomit—he couldn't decide. Just as he reached the back of room, the sound of frantic pounding on wood stopped him is tracks. His heart stalled with dread. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Come in!" Joe yelled, glad he had thought to keep the front door unlocked. Though, considering the company, he doubted it would have mattered. There was a metallic squeal of rusty hinges followed by a muffled bang as the door swung open and closed, allowing the quick thuds of footfalls to make their way towards him.

"Alright!" Cary exclaimed, bursting into the room with a fervent energy that only a pyromaniac could possess. His blond locks were tangled and windswept, and his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, giving away the fatigue caused by a frantic sprint across town. "Where is it?" He didn't wait for his friend to respond as he ran around the furniture, checking every obvious place in sight. Joe held back a groan. He was afraid of this part…

"Cary," he started, grabbing onto the smaller boy's shoulder as he rushed by. Cerulean eyes peered up at him, practically beaming with excitement. Guilt dropped itself onto Joe's shoulders like a lead weight. "I…I lied…" Light eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Sorry, man." And he really was sorry.

Disappointment broke down Cary's joy like water extinguishes fire, causing a dark frown to spread across his lips.

"What the hell, man? You mean you _don't _have the new Black Cat Bottle Rockets?"

Joe hung his head in shame.

"Aww, man!" The blond whined, stomping a foot down childishly as he shoved the hand off his shoulder. "I was excited! You're a dick, Joe!"

"I know, I know. I'm _so _sorry, Cary. Really, I am. I just needed to make sure you'd come over!" Cary huffed and crossed his arms, flopping graceless down on the couch.

"Why?" he pouted—his long, shaggy hair falling over his face and eyes, making his downturned mouth more obvious. If Joe didn't know any better, he would have thought it was cute.

"Because…" the brunet fought the urge to fidget. "I…I need your help with something." His friend's face instantly lit up.

"You're coming to _me _for help?"

Joe nodded in confirmation.

"Gnarly!" Cary grinned, showing off adorably crooked, newly-braced teeth and sitting up straight. "So what's up?"

The taller boy nearly cringed at the question.

"Well…you know about the dance this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, that bullshit Fall Formal. What about it?"

"Mom's making me go…"

"That sucks," Cary cackled. "Preston's mom is making him go too. But what does that gotta do with me?"

"I'm going with…" he paused to sigh heavily. "I'm going with Cathy Barnes and—_don't you look at me like that! _I didn't have a choice!" Joe scolded at his friend's taunting stare. "My Dad volunteered me!"

Cathy Barnes was a girl from the grade below them. Upon first glance, she seemed perfectly normal—slightly on the short side, a tad bit overweight, always in the company of a cackling, gossiping group of fluffy-haired friends. But, when paired together in a school production of Peter Pan (stage crew and special effects, thank you very much), one is quick to learn just how rude and angry and obnoxious the red-head really is. Her words were harsh, and her voice was shrill, and _dammit _she was _so whiney_. Which, consequently, made it very difficult to get a date.

Good thing for her that Mr. Barnes and Mr. Lamb work together, though—and that Mr. Lamb has a son that's "right around her age" that "doesn't have anyone to take" and "is just dying to go."

Joe wanted to smash his face into the wall when he heard the news.

Repeatedly.

Until he lost consciousness.

"I still don't see what that has to do with me," Cary said, interrupting his friend's violent inner thoughts.

"I-I need…" Joe shifted his weight from foot to foot whilst rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward manner. "Ineedyoutoteachmehowtodance!" The words came out in a mumbled, garbled rush, causing the boy's face to burn with utter mortification.

"Huh?" Cary cocked his head to the side like a puzzled puppy, nose scrunched up a little.

"I need you to…help me learn how to dance…like, practice with me."

"What?" the blond shouted, his voice cracking horribly. Damn puberty. "No!"

"Please, Cary!" Joe begged, folding his hands into begging position and giving his friend the biggest, saddest eyes he could muster.

"No! I mean, why me? Why not Preston? He's going! Make him do it!"

"I can't!"

"There's no way, Joe! No fucking way!"

"But I'm more comfortable with you than I am with Preston!" he insisted. And he wasn't lying. "I trust you more!"

That shut Cary up. Stunned blue eyes darted around for a moment before shamelessly gaping at him.

"…Really?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Of course."

Silence engulfed the room, making the world seem surreal—like time had stopped. The blond worried his lower lip between his teeth as he considered Joe's dilemma. On one hand, the whole situation was embarrassing. Because what teenage boy _willingly _dances with his _male _friend while they're _home alone _at _night_? But, on the other hand…that male friend was Joe. Sweet, quiet Joe Lamb. His comrade. His buddy. The guy that had saved his ass more times than he could count, the one person he knew would always be there if anything ever went wrong, no matter how small the problem. And…he trusted him. Joe _trusted _him. Nobody trusted Cary. Ever. Not even his own mother.

"Fine…" he sighed in defeat. The huge grin he got in return was breathtaking.

"Thank you _so much_."

"Yeah, yeah." Cary shrugged off his denim jacket and stood, making his way to the center of the room. "Let's get this over with."

"Right!" Joe said, dashing over to the radio on the coffee table and switching it on. Static filled the air for a few seconds before the deep, sultry voice of Elvis Presley trickled from the speakers.

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in…"_

"Holy shit, you're going to make me slow dance with you, aren't you?" It was more of statement than a question. The brunet shrugged his shoulders as he gave the blond an apologetic grimace. Cary groaned obnoxiously, visibly clenching his jaw in frustration before taking a deep breath.

"_But I can't help, falling in love with you…"_

"Get over here," he demanded. Joe obeyed immediately; scared his friend would change his mind if took too long. "Closer," the smaller boy urged, waving him forward. "You have to be right in front of me, not a foot away, dumbass."

"Sorry…" Joe shuffled so that their toes were only a few inches apart. At such a close proximity, he finally realized just how small Cary really was. The top of the teen's head barely reached the brunet's shoulders, forcing him to tilt his face up a fraction to stare into dark, doe-like eyes.

"_Shall I stay, would it be a sin…" _

"_If I can't help…_

"We will _never _speak of this again. Do you understand?" The blond threatened, a rosy blush spreading slowly across his cheeks.

"Never," Joe reassured. "I promise."

"…_falling in love with you…" _

"Good. Now…" Cary grabbed his friend's right arm and placed it along his lower back. "If you move that arm any lower, I swear to God, I'm blowing it off." He reached up to rest his left hand on Joe's shoulder while firmly grasping their free hands together at elbow height.

"_Like a river flows, surely to the sea…" _

"Follow my lead…"

The blond took a small step back, allowing the taller male to step forward. Joe nodded, keeping his eyes downcast to watch his feet with a lot more focus than the situation called for. He had expected this…encounter…to be uncomfortable. But he didn't think that _awkward uncomfortable _was what he was feeling at the moment. They had only just begun their rotation—toe-to-toe, hand-to-hand, hand-to-_slender waist_—and his knees already felt weak. His skin was on fire. A cold sweat threatened to break out along his shoulder blades. And those _goddamn fucking bullshit _butterflies were in the process of waging the next world war inside his abdomen. He inhaled deeply, getting a big whiff of gunpowder, ash, and a spicy scent that was entirely Cary.

He was so screwed.

"_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…_

Cary's heart was pounding in his ears. Literally _pounding_, like the organ in question had been shoved up into his brain. His palms were starting to feel damp, and his fingers were shaking, and he frantically hoped he didn't look anywhere near as uneasy as he felt. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

He wasn't _supposed_ to feel like a girl that had been escorted to the ballroom by her crush. He wasn't _supposed _to appreciate how soft his friend's slender hand was cradled in his own. He wasn't _supposed _to be hyperaware of Joe's breath brushing against his cheek on every exhale—making his blood boil underneath his skin like lava even though the chills running down his spine felt cold.

He wasn't _**supposed **_to feel any of that.

But he did.

"_Take my hand…" _

Cary unintentionally nudged his nose against the taller boy's collarbone, subtly burying his face in his shirt. The arm sprawled along his middle twitched.

"…_take my whole life too…"_

Brave, yet cautious, the blond trailed his hand from its place on Joe's shoulder over to the base of his neck before sweeping downwards, caressing each notch of his spine with gentle care. The contact made the brunet shiver.

"…_for I can't help…"_

Joe dropped his head slightly, nuzzling his chin into Cary's shining, wheat-colored locks as his heart fluttered deep in his chest. His mind—the traitor it was—chose that moment to flash back to two years ago, to a time when the boys sat on a set of unused railroad tracks in the light of the setting sun. He remembered it perfectly—the warmth of his friend's mouth against own…the salty taste of tears…the cherry red color of his kiss-swollen lips…

He squeezed Cary a fraction closer.

"…_falling in love with you…" _

The boy in question allowed his eyes to drift upward, tilting his face slightly—forcing Joe's chin away—so he could fix him with a shy, mischievous look. Joe simply stared back, chewing on his lower lip and taking notice of the flicks of silver and sky blue buried deep inside bright irises.

_"Like a river flows…"_

Of its own accord, the hand held at elbow height released its grip on Cary's fingers and moved up the length of his arm, resting in the curve of his neck—thumb carefully wedged underneath his fine jawbone.

"…_surely to the sea…" _

The blond allowed his free hand to meet with the one at the base of Joe's spine, holding him in a loose embrace as he rocked up on the tips of his toes.

_"Darling so it goes…"_

_ "…some things are meant to be…" _

Their lips touched.

_"Take my hand…"_

_ "Take my whole life too…" _

Joe could immediately tell that this kiss was different. Because this time, there were no tingles. There were no butterflies or melting organs or electrifying sparks—or even the spiraling rush of lightheadedness.

No…there was something else.

_"For I can't help…" _

Fire.

Raw, untamable fire.

As Cary's mouth moved—slow and careful, yet undeniably forceful—the flames billowed deep inside his very core, steaming his blood and allowing him see the vibrant red of pure, unadulterated _passion_.

_"…falling in love with you…" _

He released the blond's face in favor of grabbing his hair, winding a few strands around his fingers and pulling tight.

Cary gasped.

Joe dove in.

_"For I can't help…" _

Tongues and teeth clashed in a battle of need, neither boy willing to give up dominance despite both desperately _wanting _to. Braces nipped mercilessly at the brunet's lips, tugging and releasing, mixing pain with pleasure in the most _wonderful _and _memorable _way possible.

_"…falling in love…" _

He blindly wished he could live like this forever—

Stay in this moment _forever_.

Just him and Cary, lips moving and tongues caressing, arms wrapped tightly around each other, absent-mindedly swaying to the music on the radio.

It was perfect.

"…_with you…"_

It was heaven.

* * *

><p>Umm…Tada?<p>

I can has review, please? (Or error notifications, critique, or hate mail...I'm not picky.)


End file.
